


All Dressed Up

by writingwithmolls



Series: Into the Rose Garden [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Lingerie, Multi, Object Penetration, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Poly, Polyamory, happy new years to wlw and wlw only, it is very slight, just an offhand mention by both Byleth and Edie if you are worried!, just wanted to make sure to have that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithmolls/pseuds/writingwithmolls
Summary: Edelgard likes to buy Dorothea beautiful things and it doesn't hurt to get their partner involved for the first time since they opened up their relationship.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Into the Rose Garden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575940
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just slight warning as this is part of an otherwise G/T rated series... this installment is rated E!
> 
> As stated above, there is applied/referenced abuse in regards to Edelgard's past as well as questionable consent in Byleth's past.

“You went shopping,” Byleth said as she saw one of her partners approach with a few boxes under her arms, Hubert trailing in the distance before seeing the professor and stalking off. 

“They’re for Dorothea,” Edelgard explained. “Would you like to see?”

Byleth nodded, but then the emperor continued to walk towards her room at the dormitories. “Are you not going to show me?

“I don’t think it would be appropriate to open them in the courtyard,” Edelgard said, a light smile gracing her lips. It wasn’t that Byleth and Edelgard didn’t smile—they did so quite often—but it was rare for them to do so without Dorothea prompting it. While the songstress was an overall positive and enthusiastic woman, performance was also her survival: she could smile through anything like her life depended on it. On the other hand, Edelgard’s survival was adopting a stoic expression that couldn’t be shattered and Byleth was simply doing her best to realize that people smiled when they were happy and didn’t just inwardly enjoy the warmth.

“Why not?” she asked, offering her arm to Edelgard.

Edelgard passed her one of the boxes and tucked the rest under the other arm so they could walk with one another. “Did you know that you ask  _ many  _ questions, my teacher?”

Byleth still couldn’t decide how to feel when her partner called her  _ my teacher _ . On one hand, it was horribly endearing that she still held the name, but on the other it made her question if Edelgard saw her as anything more. She dismissed the thought, as it was obvious the last three months that they were content with loving one another. Even as the war continued to take up most of their days, the three made sure to cherish the time they  _ did _ have.

“I’m just curious,” she said, waving to Ferdinand as he passed by, most likely looking for Hubert. The sun was beginning to set and Edelgard just laughed in response to her answer.

They returned to Edelgard’s room, locking the door, before she placed the three boxes on her desk and motioned for Byleth to join her.

“You have probably realized by now, but Dorothea likes to dress up,” she explained, pushing away the paper that was inside the box. “That extends into the bedroom.”

“Oh,” Byleth said quietly as her eyes took in the contents of the box. There were two sets of lingerie: one a lacy black and the other in a dark red. Byleth didn’t need to know much about fashion to see that they were expensive. There was a certain level of craftsmanship that one would need to be an absolute fool not to see. And Dorothea was going to wear them—

She felt a deep heat growing in her stomach at the dizzying thought.

“Pretty, right?” Edelgard ran her fingers over the soft lace. She wasn’t able to spoil her partner as much as she would like with the war going on, so she really anticipated these moments. She unwrapped the third box, something that the songstress had asked for as a special request.

“What’s that?” Byleth puzzled at the toy, pointing to it.

“You’re funny,” Edelgard insisted, inspecting the glass. It came out smooth and clean—it was expensive, but it was worth it to surprise Dorothea.

“I don’t know what it is,” Byleth said again.

“You… insert it.” Edelgard frowned, obviously embarassed to have to explain. When Byleth tilted her head, she quickly made a thrusting motion through the air with the glass sex toy.

“Oh.” Byleth gasped, her eyes widening. “I see.”

Edelgard began to rewrap the gifts, her cheeks burning with embarrassment from having to explain her and Dorothea’s plans. It wasn’t  _ unpleasant _ , but she would have preferred to have her unabashed partner by her side while discussing such things.

“Byleth… you’re welcome to join when Dorothea gets back,” she finally said, filling the silence. It wasn’t a  _ bad _ silence, but she was anxious all the same. The three of them had talked about sex more than once, but there was never quite enough time to invite Byleth into the bedroom. “I’m sure she would love for you to be here. Usually she tries on the lingerie for me… and then we take it to bed.” It was a splendid set-up; Edelgard loved seeing Dorothea all dressed up and Dorothea loved being cared for, fawned over.

“Would you mind?” Byleth asked, taking a seat on Edelgard’s bed. “I would understand if you just want it to be between the two of you.”

Edelgard shook her head. “Dorothea has been interested in you for a long time, as I have.” She shifted her dress. “I don’t think I’m ready for you to touch me,” she didn’t explain further, as they had already had the conversation, “but I could watch you and Dorothea, if you’re comfortable. Or we could both take care of Dorothea.”

“As long as you’re willing to accommodate me, I would love to join,” Byleth promised, taking hold of Edelgard’s hand. “Please don’t stress out about it, we can go at our own pace.”

Edelgard nodded and kissed her partner, glad that there was another person who cared this much about her safety and comfort. They spent the rest of the early evening waiting for Dorothea to come back and spending time with one another. Edelgard was growing excited, Byleth could tell by the amount that she was kissing her. Usually Dorothea would pepper her with kisses, but in the moment she couldn’t focus on her book as Edelgard curled up with her.

Moments together were rare with so much roaring around them, but Byleth was always comforted by the presence of either of her partners. She didn’t think she had ever been in love, but the feeling spread with each passing day. It took the form of warmth that settled in every nook of her body, just waiting to be spilled if Dorothea or Edelgard so much as kissed her cheek. Edelgard held Byleth tighter when they heard a key in the door.

“Edie, I’m back—oh, Byleth!” Dorothea smiled as she walked in the door and saw both her partners curled up on the bed. “A lovely surprise as always to come home to both of you.”

She gave a kiss to each and Edelgard pulled her onto the bed. “I got you some presents.”

Dorothea perked up, doing her best to kick off her shoes instead of getting them on the blankets. “Oh, did you now?”

“And Byleth wants to join, if that’s okay,” Edelgard said, watching as the woman put down her book on the bedside table and twisted Dorothea’s hair through her fingers. “We already talked about it.”

“Of course, I would love both of my darlings,” Dorothea cooed and Edelgard unwrapped herself from the other to hand Dorothea the boxes. She took them gratefully, sitting on the bed next to Byleth. “This one box is heavy.” She weighed it in her hand.

“Your special request.” Edelgard leaned on her, smiling and placing a quick kiss on her neck.

“Edie, you are  _ very _ eager tonight,” Dorothea said, grabbing her face and kissing her hard. “Is it because Byleth is here?”

Edelgard hummed, hanging on Dorothea. Byleth couldn’t help but smile to herself. She liked watching the two women tease each other like this. It made her feel like she was the luckiest woman in the world for them to include her, for them to want her by their side to watch.

Dorothea opened the two boxes of lingerie, holding each one up and appreciating it. She was pulling Edelgard close the whole time and Byleth wanted to join, but didn’t know how. She worried that she would overstep boundaries, so she just waited to be told what to do.

“And this looks beautiful.” She took the glass toy out of the box and twirled it as it caught in the candlelight. “Thank you very much, darling.” Dorothea stood, setting the boxes down on the desk near the bed. “Do we have a plan?”

“I am fine to do whatever you would like,” Byleth offered, before looking towards Edelgard. She was beginning to grow nervous, remembering people’s horror stories of “underperforming” for their first time. Well, it wasn’t Byleth’s first time, but it might have well been when her only experiences weren’t positive. It was thrilling to be offered a second chance with Edelgard and Dorothea, she wouldn’t want it any other way.

“I would be comfortable with watching you and Byleth have sex,” Edelgard said, twisting the hem of her dress between her fingers. “I don’t think I’m ready to have Byleth touch me like that.” She paused, turning to her other partner to explain. “I’m sorry. I really do want to, it’s just that it takes me a longer time for my body to not react in a negative way to—”

“El,” she stopped her before she could get further, “you don’t need a reason, I promise.”

Edelgard took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“There’s no need to rush things,” Byleth continued, taking her hand into her own. “I’m fine if it takes a while and, to be honest, I’m fine if you decide that it’s not something you want to do with me, ever. Sex was never a requirement.”

“That’s… very sweet, Byleth.” She squeezed her hand. “I do believe that I would be open to it soon. Depending on how the night goes I think I wouldn’t even mind you watching if Dorothea was touching me.”

“ _ If? _ ” Dorothea chimed in, still admiring her gifts, running her fingers over the new toy. “I don’t think you have  _ ever _ gotten me a toy and were content with watching  _ just me _ use it,” she teased and Edelgard’s face was quick to heat up.

“L-love,” she managed, looking over at Byleth, who was still holding her hand and beaming at her. “I mean, you’re  _ right _ , but you don’t have to say it like that.”

“You are both very adorable,” Byleth said, looking between the two women. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Absolutely.” Dorothea turned so her back was facing Byleth. “Can you untie my dress, sweetheart.” Byleth nodded and did as she was told, letting her fingers drift across her bare back as the fabric fell away. “Now both of you look away,” she said in a sing-song voice, smiling to herself when they followed her instruction.

Dorothea was excited, perhaps more than usual because it had been unexpected. Her and Edelgard had discussed more than once that it would probably be best for Byleth to first have sex with her, since Edelgard had a bit more complicated relationship with intimacy. She had been imagining having a day where they were freed from war council duties and Dorothea could drag Byleth to the bedroom and steal her for a couple hours. It was thrilling to have both of her partners excited and willing, and she was ready to put on her usual show.

The songstress shrugged off her dress and draped it over Edelgard’s desk chair. She decided to try on the black lace pair first and took her time to put them on. The sheer lace left  _ very _ little to the imagination, but she was more than pleased with what her partner had picked out. Dorothea looked herself over in the mirror, adjusting her hair. She would have liked to pay a bit more attention to her curls if she knew that this was happening, but she was sure it wouldn’t matter in the end. Edelgard tended to tug on them relentlessly—not that she minded.

Dorothea smiled at herself in the mirror, pushing her shoulders back. “Okay, darlings, I’m ready.” She watched as both the women turned around and stopped the instinct to tease how  _ fast _ they both did so. It made her feel wanted.

Edelgard bit her lip, shifting in her dress and tilting her head towards Dorothea. “Spin.”

Dorothea followed the request, showing off the lingerie. Byleth’s breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight, her body heating up even more than it was while just discussing it with Edelgard. The  _ idea _ of Dorothea in the clothes was enough to turn her on, but seeing her brought a new desire.

“You are free to touch me  _ wherever _ you would like, Byleth,” Dorothea said to her partner, who was mostly just looking on as she twirled through the room. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her by being too upfront, but at the same time she could sense the hesitation of just not being  _ sure _ what to do. “Edie, you’ve gotten really good at picking outfits, this fits perfectly.”

“Well, I do just give the measurements to the women working at the shop.” She smiled, but took Dorothea’s hand, tugging her closer to where she was sitting on the bed. “The panties seem to be a bit tight.”

She pulled upwards on them, watching as Dorothea squirmed ever so slightly at the pressure. Edelgard pressed a kiss onto her back, letting her hands wander wherever they pleased over her partner’s skin. Even though her  _ fashion shows _ of sorts had always been performative in ways, Edelgard was aware of their other partner in the room, watching every movement with bated breath. She turned Dorothea towards Byleth at the other end of the bed, adjusting her top just to tease. “She looks wonderful, doesn’t she? The most beautiful rose.”

Dorothea was blushing despite the emperor being as cheesy as possible. She loved listening to the woman fawning over her and it felt even better being shown off. Dorothea felt the satisfying chill of being presented as a commodity to the other woman, but she tried to push it down. Byleth swallowed and nodded, scooting closer on the bed and running a hand through her hair. It was cute—her reluctance to touch her body. “Beautiful,” she agreed. “Can I kiss you?”

She nodded and tilted her head down, accepting the kiss. The songstress raked her fingers through her hair and felt Edelgard gently push her body forward, Dorothea straddling Byleth and savoring the feeling of rolling her hips against her body. She was used to not getting that kind of satisfaction until she was desperate to be touched. She always let Edie have the upper hand while she tried on the gifts, but took over when things got heated. 

Byleth’s kisses were more rough than usual and Dorothea tugged her as close as she could, making sure to press herself into her partner. Their breathing was growing deeper as they took one another in, trying to taste every part of the other’s lips.

“Byleth, would you also like to wear something?” Dorothea asked, pulling away and leaning into her partner’s shoulder. “I would love to see you, as I’m sure Edie would be.” 

“I’m not wearing anything this… intricate,” Byleth decided on, running a hand over the lace on Dorothea. She was currently  _ melting _ under her touch, but the green haired woman seemed utterly unaware of her own effect. Edelgard could see it, however, smirking at her lover and leaving one hand on her thigh to ground Dorothea in the sensation.

“Believe me, I have plenty that you could try on,” Dorothea promised. She sat back, looking Byleth in the eyes to make sure she wasn’t pressuring her into anything. “You don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with. I’m just offering because you seem interested, it’s your choice in the end.”

Byleth nodded. “I would like to try.”

“I’ll get Edie’s blindfold, then. I don’t trust her not to look.” Dorothea practically hopped off of her lap, skipping to the other side of the room to dig through their drawers.

“‘Edie’s blindfold’ as if I’m the only one with it on.” The emperor frowned while Byleth gave a light laugh to her reaction.

“Does Dorothea always tease you like this?” she asked, but that only furthered the woman’s pouting. It was easy to tell the answer.

“It’s okay, twice the surprise once we’re done.” Dorothea hummed, tying a piece of silk fabric over Edelgard’s eyes and kissing her forehead as she checked that it wasn’t too tight. “I love you.”

“I love you.” She sighed, sitting up straight.

Dorothea turned back to the drawers, sorting through the various pieces she had acquired through the years. Byleth hovered behind her, before finally wrapping her arms around her waist and standing on her tiptoes to look over her shoulder. “I just worry that you won’t fit into any of the tops.” Dorothea whistled, nuzzling into her partner. “Oh! I have this.” She held up a harness, all of the straps in a bit of a tangle. It was full body and frankly was more for adornment than it was functionality. “It’s a bit risky, but you would pull it off amazingly, sweetheart.”

“I’ll wear it.” Byleth nodded and let go of Dorothea.

“Edie and I are  _ quite _ lucky, then.” She giggled and watched as Edelgard’s head picked up. “Let me get ready.”

First, Byleth watched as Dorothea slipped into her second set of lingerie, the bright red one with the garter belt and stockings. She felt a shiver as Byleth watched, not taking her eyes off of her once. She had gotten used to stripping for Edelgard at this point, but Byleth’s stare was intense and new. And she loved it.

“Now, it’s your turn.” Dorothea bit back her embarrassment and took a step forward, placing a palm on Byleth’s cheek and looking her straight in the eyes before commanding, “Strip.”

“O-okay,” Byleth said, her fingers pulling off her top. Dorothea bit her lip as Byleth stripped down completely and she almost considered pinning her to the wall at that moment. She also knew, however, that she had to share with Edie and would wait. It was almost unfair how she could strip down and not show any evidence of embarrassment. It was impressive.

“Here, hold onto my shoulders as you step in so you don’t fall,” Dorothea offered, beginning to help her partner step into the harness. She knelt in front of her, making sure to secure and tighten the pieces at the thighs before moving upwards. She was biting the inside of her mouth now, a bit  _ too _ aware of the obvious arousal that was showing on Byleth. It hit her with a surge of pride—her and Edie had done this to her. Their new lover wanted them just as badly as they wanted Byleth. It was all that Dorothea could hope for.

She moved on, pulling the piece over her hips and tugging it into place around her ass and adjusting the open crotch. At that point, Dorothea’s motions were languid and teasing: fingers brushing on every inch of skin. Byleth rolled her hips forward toward her hand and Dorothea pulled away, pursing her lips and then clicking her tongue.

“Dear, don’t be so disrespectful. Just be a good girl and wait until you’re all done.” Dorothea’s heart pounded when she could see both of her partners shift at her words, a remembrance of the control she held. She leaned in to Byleth. “You remember the safe word, right? And hand gestures?”

Byleth relaxed. Dorothea wasn’t actually upset, it was just a scene of sorts. She nodded. “I remember.” She had gone over them with Edelgard before Dorothea had even arrived.

“Good.” She brushed the hair out of Byleth’s face and beamed at her soft smile. Her heart was jumping, but she knew that tonight she wanted to be in charge. It was silly, but she wanted desperately to show Byleth that the former professor wasn’t the only one who had power. Neither was the emperor. She continued to adjust the harness and pull it around Byleth’s body. She always knew that her partner had a wonderful form—it wasn’t like she was  _ ever _ modest—but standing bare in front of her was a borderline overwhelming experience. 

She couldn’t wait for Edie to see.

As she fastened the straps around her breasts, Byleth inhaled sharply and Dorothea paused. “Too tight?”

“Not necessarily,” she said. “It feels… nice.”

“Okay, tell me if any part of it is uncomfortable,” she responded, her fingers trailing up to Byleth’s neck to at last fasten the collar. “You look very beautiful, darling.” With a kiss, she pulled her back towards the bed. “Edie, I hope you’re ready. I’m taking off the blindfold, now.” She made sure to announce what she was doing, not wanting to scare her partner with sudden touching.

She took off the blindfold, making sure to bend over teasingly for her partner, tossing the fabric next to her on the bed. Edelgard was quiet at first, looking over both of the women intensely before saying, “Red always looks perfect on you.”

“Thank you,” Dorothea said with a smile as her Edie kissed her skin gently, fingers roaming over the fabric and down to the stockings. Dorothea reached out a hand to Byleth, pulling her in so that the other could also get a proper look. At this point, her body was moving on its own, her brain too occupied with the things she wanted to do to them.

“Is it okay if I just kiss you?” Edelgard asked Byleth, eyes glazed over as she looked over both of her partners in awe. “No touching outside of the normal?”

Byleth nodded, capturing Edie into a kiss as Dorothea looked on. She was standing above them as they sat on the bed, raking her fingers through their hair. It was a beautiful thing to watch, really, as their kiss grew messier and ragged, both of them breathing heavily. Byleth kept her promise, keeping her hands glued to the Emperor’s hips, resting on the red fabric. Edelgard’s fingers pulled on the back of Byleth’s harness, leaving her to yelp as the action tightened the leather around her breasts.

“Are you okay?” Edelgard pulled away to ask and Byleth nodded.

“Sweetheart, I do believe that our beautiful Byleth is wanting to be touched,” Dorothea offered, stepping in. “Would you mind if I took over? I promise you will be next.” Edelgard nodded. “Join in however you feel comfortable.”

Dorothea crawled onto the bed, pushing Byleth backwards so that her head rested on the pillow. Byleth felt the force and couldn’t help but squirm as Dorothea hovered over her. She liked the show of power: the demonstration of control. The other times she had sex it made her want to run off, but with Dorothea she felt safe. She knew that the songstress would treat her right and she wanted nothing more than to please her.

Dorothea leaned down, kissing Byleth’s neck before moving downwards to her chest. As she sucked at the peaks of her breasts, Byleth moaned, a sound that perked the ears of both of her partners. They expected Byleth to be quiet, so hearing her make a noise spurred them both on. Edelgard moved behind them to get a closer look, not quite wanting to be left out.

“Do you mind if I touch myself while watching?” Edelgard spoke up, her eyes sparkling in the low light.

“Of course, if it’s okay with everyone,” Dorothea offered, looking at the woman who was lying down on the bed, hair sprawled out on the pillow. Dorothea had her hand resting on her stomach and couldn’t believe that the moment was happening. She was in awe of Byleth unraveled, pride in her heart that she had the effect on their lover.

“Please,” Byleth said, looking expectantly at the other as she sat with her back against the headboard and spread her legs, her fingers slipping underneath her dress. Dorothea smiled at Edelgard as her eyes wandered over the two lingerie clad women. It was nice to know that even if she wasn’t comfortable with touching she was going to be able to enjoy herself. Byleth’s attention was trailed away when Dorothea tilted her head towards her and kissed her, pushing her body down into the bed and letting her knee rest between Byleth’s thighs. The woman pressed her hips forward and grinded tentatively against her knee. If it was Edelgard, Dorothea would have scolded her and insisted that she waited, but Byleth was still learning the ropes. It was satisfying, nonetheless, to see the former professor so desperate. 

“Safe word to stop completely and re-address the situation,” Dorothea pulled away to make sure one last time that her and Byleth were on the same page, “but you are welcome to say no at any time or make suggestions.”

“Thank you.” Byleth nodded and the other closed the gaps between their lips once more. Dorothea was aware that the woman was already trembling underneath her with need and if she didn’t prolong the teasing she would come easily. So she broke away and kissed her neck, biting and sucking at the skin as she writhed underneath her. She wanted badly to leave marks; enough that Byleth would need to cover up the next week and come asking for her help. She trailed back down to her chest, wanting to see the bruises come to life against her pale skin.

Edelgard was watching them with steady eyes, only starting to whimper faintly as her fingers worked on herself. It reminded Dorothea of some of their first times, touching themselves while whispering sweet nothings and praise to one another. It had taken over a year for them to get to that point and it had been magical… the entrancing sound of Edie’s voice as she let the pleasure flow through her body was something of dreams.

“Doro,” Byleth whispered, gripping onto her hair and tugging as she left yet another mark. Her chest was heaving as she was taking deep breaths, savoring the feeling of her lips on her neck and the pressure between her legs. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Dorothea sat up, asking the question innocently. She placed a finger against her lip, tugging on the skin that was swollen from kissing. “I can’t read your mind, dear.”

Byleth’s eyes widened, before stuttering out, “I-I want you to touch me.” And then an added, “Please.”

Dorothea could feel the heat where her leg met between her thighs and see the woman tremble. She was going to be done quickly, that much was certain. If it was Edelgard, she would have asked for a more  _ exact _ request, but it was enough to get the professor to ask to be touched, to beg for it.

She looked to the nightstand, grabbing the new toy from the box and admired it. She wanted badly to take Byleth with it, to thrust it deep inside of her. Edelgard, too, was eyeing it expectedly.

Even though Byleth knew with her whole heart that Dorothea would be gentle and care about how she was feeling, it was still a large leap to have something like that in her body again. So she shook her head. “Just your fingers, please. I think that anything else would be too much.”

Dorothea paused, putting the toy down and sitting up to kiss Byleth. “Thank you for telling me, my love.”

She smiled and the songstress felt her heart beating out of her chest. Byleth responded to her praise with such a brightness, while Edelgard always got embarassed and flustered by it. They were both too cute for words.

“You  _ have _ been awfully good,” she said, returning so that both her hands pushed Byleth’s thighs open. How long had she wanted this? Her partner with her legs spread for her to do as she pleased. The crotch of the harness had gotten soaked with need, the leather gleaming and taunting Dorothea. She grazed her thumb ever so gently over her, relishing the wetness and Byleth’s desperate thrust of her hips. “And you asked  _ so _ nicely, darling. You deserve this.” 

She nodded to Byleth before slipping a single finger inside of her, waiting for a moment to make sure it was okay before adding another. “Does it feel okay?”

“Really good.” Byleth hummed, gripping the sheets with one of her hands in anticipation. Dorothea was tempted once more to tease it out of Byleth—wait until she was absolutely begging for her—but she held back. Instead, she began to gently pump her fingers, taking care to curl them upwards and find where Byleth was sensitive by watching her facial expressions. As expected, it didn’t take long for the woman to melt under her touch, rocking her hips in tandem with Dorothea’s fingers.

“You are wonderful like this, sweetheart,” Dorothea cooed, teasing out her touches and stroking her partner underneath her. Byleth shifted, her eyes lazily switching between Dorothea and Edelgard, moaning as Dorothea pushed in once more. While Edelgard tended to whine, Byleth’s moan was beginning to sound more like a growl. Dorothea basked in it, wanting to hear all of the sounds she could make.

Dorothea’s focus drifted to Edelgard, noticing that she was now fingering herself to the same rhythm, thrusting into herself each time Dorothea did so to Byleth. Her movements were focused and she let her head fall back against the wall. At this rate she wouldn’t need Dorothea at all… 

“Edie, do you mind giving our dear partner a taste?” she asked, letting the sweetness into her tone. “She seems to have taken an interest.”

She watched as Edelgard’s face became red as if she wasn’t just touching herself with her legs spread wide for the other two women to see. She always loved to be teased and put on the spot when it came to the bedroom, she trusted the women to keep her safe.

“You don’t  _ have _ to,” Dorothea said, taking her fingers away from Byleth who squirmed without the stimulation. “I just know that you like it when I put things in your mouth and maybe Byleth would, too.”

“D-Dorothea—” Edelgard stuttered out and her partner smirked at her.

Byleth whined, shifting closer towards Dorothea’s hand as she pulled it even further away. “Both of you are so easy to get wound up,” she chided, but she knew very well that she herself was shifting against the bed in hopes of any relief. Even though she adored the teasing and the suspense, she knew it was time to make sure both of them finished; they did deserve it, after all. “You can also call safety, I don’t mind.” She knew that Edelgard got off of the reluctance, but wanted to assure she wasn’t pushing any boundaries.

“I don’t want to,” Edelgard assured, before pulling out her fingers and staring at Byleth. “Open.”

Byleth’s eyes widened at the shock of the command, but she did as she was told. She couldn’t say that she expected taste, but she began to work her tongue around her partner’s fingers and savor the feeling of Edelgard pushing them further past her lips. The emperor was looking at her in a way that she had never seen. The lust in her eyes made Byleth tremble and she knew that she would do  _ anything _ to please her in that moment.

And then Dorothea kissed between her thighs and she knew that she was done for. Although her partner’s fingers had felt wonderful, her tongue was even better when she was already so sensitive.

All Dorothea could do was smile as Byleth became a shaking, moaning, whimpering mess under the two of them. She would have screamed as she came if it wasn’t for Edelgard’s fingers still being held in her mouth. Dorothea gave one more strong lick after it was clear that she had climaxed, causing Byleth to almost twist away from the sensitivity.

Edelgard looked at her eyes that were only half-open and removed her fingers, petting Byleth’s hair as she snuggled closer to where she was kneeling over her. “What a good job,” she offered, Byleth nodding at the declaration.

“That was beautiful, Byleth,” Dorothea said, sliding so that she was on the other side of the still-panting woman and kissed her temple. “You tasted divine.”

Byleth was still wordless, so Dorothea and Edelgard took to making sure that the two of them were still in agreement of what to do next. Dorothea had to admit that she was growing tired from taking care of their partner, but Edie had gone out of her way to be so patient; a reward was inevitable. Besides, her panties were already soaked through just from watching her two partners. If Edelgard was anywhere close to as worked up as she was, it wouldn’t take long.

“Byleth, is there anything that you would like immediately or would it be okay if I start taking care of our beautiful Edie.” The woman shook her head, managing to prop herself up on one elbow to look at them. Dorothea climbed over her on the bed, pushing Edelgard into the headboard. “She’s been such a patient girl—and so helpful.” She smirked. “You know I love it when you take command, you handled that beautifully.”

She leaned forward and kissed Edelgard, not caring much that it was messy. The emperor licked at her lips, the taste of their partner still prominent. It only made Dorothea want to do more to her. Just the thought of being able to take care of both of her partners in one night made her eager to continue. She gripped Edelgard’s thighs hard through the fabric of her dress, the woman jolting at the force as she then tugged at her hair. There it was, Dorothea had known that her curls wouldn’t look nice for long. 

“Edie, is there anything Byleth can do?” Dorothea asked, letting go of her thighs for the moment and taking a breath. Both of them were breathing heavily and Dorothea couldn’t ignore the throbbing heat between her own legs. “She can also only watch, I’m sure she would be content.”

Edelgard looked up at the ceiling. “Byleth… can you hold my hand?” She shook her head. “That sounded so pathetic.”

“Not pathetic,” Byleth promised, lacing her fingers through Edelgard’s and kissing the inside of her wrist as she lay next to her.

“I want to get used to touching you,” Edelgard said.

“Safeword if you get uncomfortable,” Dorothea reminded. “No one will be upset with you at any time.” She knew that her girlfriend could get self conscious about not wanting to go through with something and always felt horrible if she didn’t pick up on it. The more they worked on their communication, however, the better they were getting. “Ready, darling?”

“Yes,” Edelgard said, already trembling as Dorothea hiked up her dress and leaned down to kiss her stomach while running a hand down her thigh. She leaned over Byleth to grab the glass toy off the nightstand, making sure that Edelgard could see it.

She smiled. “Look at you, Edie. I don’t even need to tease you.” She ran a hand over the fabric and admired how it came away wet and glistening. “Aren’t you just something? I’m so lucky.”

“You teased me  _ plenty _ .” Edelgard huffed, her eyes still not breaking away from the toy. “Just watching you and Byleth dress up like that is more than enough.”

“That is fair,” Dorothea decided on, hooking her fingers on the underwear and sliding them off. Edelgard’s grip tightened on Byleth as the former professor looked on, now attentive to the scene and biting her lip. “I enjoy seeing you like this.” Dorothea slowly pushed the toy in, watching Edelgard’s face to make sure she wasn’t hurting her. She wasn’t necessarily worried—at this point she was so wet that the entire length slid in with ease. “What a good girl, taking that so easily,” she praised.

She smiled when Edelgard hummed in content at the words, the burn of red on her cheeks. It didn’t take long to get into a steady rhythm, the satisfying feeling of sliding the toy in and out of Edelgard as her free hand brushed against her clit, watching as Edelgard tried to hold back the noises of pleasure. If it was just them she would have stopped until her partner was being more open, but she didn’t want to push it with Byleth being there. She was gripping onto Byleth’s hand for dear life. Their partner had begun to whisper words of praise to her, mirroring Dorothea’s.

“Dorothea,” Edelgard whined, panting as her partner had to push her legs open from the stimulation. She twisted, letting out whimpers as she came. Dorothea didn’t stop right away, but slowed her motions as she pulled the toy from Edelgard. She made a show to immediately suck on it, Byleth audibly gasping at the action, which only made her grow warmer.

“Was that a good reward for my princess?” she asked, smoothing Edelgard’s dress down and kissing her forehead. “For being such a good girl and buying me beautiful gifts.”

Edelgard nodded, closing her eyes. “I’m sorry that Byleth couldn’t—”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Byleth assured. “Do you want a kiss?”

Edelgard nodded again and got a kiss, Dorothea smiling as she watched her two partners. The emperor picked her head up, looking to Dorothea. “What would you prefer to do?”

Dorothea waved her off. “It’s okay, you both look exhausted.”

“I’m okay.” Edelgard sat up in bed as Byleth did the same. Edelgard smoothed her own dress back down before she leaned forward and kissed the songstress hard. “I think we should let Byleth hold you.”

It took a bit of readjusting, but Edelgard slid her panties off of her and pushed Dorothea so she was straddling Byleth’s thigh. The woman was shocked by the heat and wetness, wanting nothing more than to plunge her fingers into it. Edelgard seemed to have other plans, guiding Dorothea’s hips and grinding them down against Byleth.

Byleth could only watch as the woman bit back a moan, sliding herself again and again against her bare skin. With each stuttering breath, Byleth felt herself go lightheaded, doing her best to push her leg upwards against the sensitivity.

“It feels unfair that you aren’t letting us hear your voice.” Edelgard slid up behind her, pressing herself against Dorothea and moving her hands to her breasts as Byleth took over her hips. She sucked at her neck, before saying against her skin, ”Let us hear you.”

With the command, Dorothea moaned, her eyes unfocused and looking above Byleth’s head as she rode her thigh. As much as she loved teasing Edelgard, it always felt beyond good when she took charge in bed. Making her grind on Byleth, though? Dorothea knew well that she wasn’t going to last long tonight. Byleth leaned forward, sucking hard at the skin on her chest and relishing the choked gasps. She wasn’t sure if she would have the confidence to do  _ any _ of this if Edelgard wasn’t guiding her.

Edelgard took her hands away momentarily to undo the bra and toss it into the room somewhere. Byleth could feel Dorothea trembling against her thigh at this point, so she pressed even harder. She never knew that she would have liked such a thing so much, but it was so rewarding to watch Dorothea—how desperate she was for release. Byleth slammed her lips into hers, wanting to feel her moan against her. It was cute when she realized that Dorothea couldn’t kiss back as she groaned into her mouth, grabbing onto Byleth’s shoulders for support.

“Here, darling, stop moving and let me take care of you,” Edelgard said, kneeling behind her girlfriend and snaking a hand to the juncture of her hips. Byleth watched in awe as Dorothea leaned back into Edelgard, giving Byleth the chance to watch. Edelgard rubbed at her messily at first before gaining traction, the pressure consistent and building as Dorothea continued to buck her hips forward.

“I’m close,” Dorothea managed, her breathing heavy and filled with desire. Edelgard picked up speed and pressure, doing her best to tease it out of her partner. “Edie!” she cried out.

Dorothea collapsed forward onto Byleth, beads of sweat gathering on her hairline as she crawled off of her leg and simply into her lap. “Goddess, holy shit,” she managed.

Byleth kissed her temple, cradling her close. “It’s what you deserve.”

“I’m glad that worked out.” Edelgard ran her fingers through her hair. “We can still go get dinner,” she teased.

“I’m not walking  _ anywhere _ ,” Dorothea insisted. She was still working on collecting herself. “We need to wash up.”

Edelgard followed her motion to Byleth’s leg, which, in fact, was a mess. Edelgard bit her lip, looking at the two naked women and leaned into both of them as well, feeling comfortable enough to want to share in their warmth.

“Well, I believe I’m done for the night,” Edelgard said, although she was still playing with her partner’s hair. “I wouldn’t object to watching if the two of you would like to continue.”

“I think Dorothea needs to rest,” Byleth said, holding the woman to her chest.

The songstress picked her head up. “And just who do you think I am?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My name is Molls and I write (mostly) sapphic polyam content!
> 
> If you enjoyed please consider following [my fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/archivewithmoll) and [my personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mollyswiencki) where I write sapphic polyam novels!
> 
> thank you for the support <3


End file.
